


Double Your Pleasure

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Insano Dating 'verse [4]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Alternate Universe versions of Linkara and Dr. Insano, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Linkara and Insano have been dating for a while. What happens when they run into a parallel version of themselves who have been a couple for much longer? How will it influence their own relationship?





	Double Your Pleasure

Linkara picked up the ringing phone. “Hello?”

“Linkara! Thank God!” 

He nearly dropped the phone. The voice on the other end was his own. Not the roughened version that was Harvey, not the ‘extreme’ of 90’s Kid. Not even the robotic sound of Mechakara. His own. “Who is this?!”

“It’s me. Linkara. I’m you. Except I’m not. Look, I don’t have time to explain. We need your help!”

“We?”

“Insano’s with me-”

“Insano!”

“Not yours,” Linkara rushed on. “My Insano. This is complicated. Just beam us either to your place so Linksano can work on him or home so Insano can!”

Linkara was already moving. “Nimue!”

“Already locked on.”

“Beam them here.”

“Beaming now.” The air shimmered and Linkara watched himself and Insano appear in his living room. He’d become almost used to seeing copies of himself over the years. But seeing another version of Insano bleeding and gasping? That left him shaken. 

“Where’s that help?!” Other!Linkara shouted. 

Linkara was already moving. “Linksano!” 

“What is it? I was just trying to recalibrate--” Linksano stopped and looked at the pair on the floor. He rushed over, pulling back Insano’s lab coat. “We have to get him to Comicron One’s sickbay right away.”

Linkara snapped his head up. “Nimue?”

“Beaming now.” The two copies and Linksano disappeared. 

“Beam Insano, my Insano, up as well.”

“Complying.” Linkara felt the transport then turned his head as he rematerialized to see Insano appearing. 

“Linkara! What the devil--?”

“Come with me,” he said, not bothering to try to explain. He ushered the doctor in to sickbay, where Linksano was working on other!Insano as other!Linkara fussed. 

“Alternates?” Was all the man asked as he stepped over. 

“Yes.” Linksano told him. “But physically the same.”

“Linkara--”

“Yes,” both men answered Insano. 

“You, Linkara2,” Insano pointed at him. “Get out of the way or he dies.”

Linkara2 moved immediately. Linkara got him out of the room entirely, knowing the Doctors would need the space to work. He also had some questions. 

“Who attacked you?”

“Believe it or not, trolls.”

“Trolls.”

“Yes. Real fee-fi-fo-fum trolls. With big clubs and axes and invulnerable to magic.”

“Trolls are real? And not just on the internet?”

“They’re real. My magic was useless.”

“What about Insano’s science?”

“He got in some good hits but he was so busy trying to protect me that he left himself open. One of the big ones hit him hard.” Linkara2 took a shuddery breath. “God, I thought I’d lost him for a minute.”

“Wait, you and Insano are together on your world too?” 

“Sure. You guys?”

“Yeah, though it’s fairly recent for us. We’ve only been dating a while.”

Linkara2 smiled wistfully. “Not us. We’ve been together for a long time. Almost right after he attacked me that first time.”

“Really?” Linkara should have found out more about these guys but he was curious. 

“Yeah. The second time he attacked me I got him in a clinch and he let it slip that he liked my eyes. I said I’d like to see his and it snowballed from there. He turned from evil fairly quickly after we got together. Now he uses his science for good, to help me as Champion.”

Linkara was absurdly pleased. “Wow.” Then he shook his head. “So the troll hit him…” he prompted.

“Insano went flying and I ran after him. Just as I caught up to him, two big trolls showed up and were about to squish us. Insano pulled out some sort of device and we teleported out of there. At first I thought it was just to a random place but then I realized we’d crossed realities. That’s when I thought to call you.”

“Not Insano?”

“Sometimes he’s deep in his work and doesn’t hear the phone,” Linkara2 said fondly. He glanced back at the door. 

“He’ll be fine. Insano, mine that is, and Linksano will fix him right up.”

“I hope so. I love him, I don’t want to lose him.”

Linkara froze. “You…you love him?”

Linkara2 turned to look at him. “Of course. Don’t you love your Insano?”

“I don’t know. I mean, we’ve only been dating a short while. I do like him a lot and care about him more than I thought but--”

“Never mind,” Linkara2 patted his shoulder. “I forgot what it was like when we first got together. It seems you guys are more uncertain at your relationship than we were. God, we were going at it like rabbits by the second date!”

Linkara blushed. He and his Insano had yet to have sex. They’d come close a few times, some serious make out sessions. But something always seemed to get in the way. 

Linkara2 seemed to read his thoughts. “You’re kidding! Linkara! Really?”

“You sound like 90’s Kid.”

“Oooo, low blow.”

Just then Linksano stepped out. “He’s asking for you.” He pointed at Linkara2, who hurried in. 

He headed straight to the table and grabbed Insano2’s hand. “Hey baby.”

“You all right?”

“I’m fine. You’re the one who was hit.”

“Where are we?” Insano2 rasped.

“Alternate dimension.”

“Ah, hyper time,” Insano2 sighed. 

“Get some rest. We’re safe for now.”

“Should get us home,” Insano2 murmured. 

“Don’t worry about that just now,” Insano stepped forward. “You need to rest.”

“I concur,” Linksano said. 

“Stay?” Insano2 said to Linkara2.

“Of course.”

Linkara nodded at the door and the three men stepped out. They made their way to the bridge. “Nimue, run a scan for any other activity, to make sure they weren’t followed.”

“Scanning.”

While he waited, he told the others what Linkara2 had told him. Skipping the bit about their relationship and sex, that is. 

“They seem to be a couple,” Linksano mused. 

“They are.” Linkara realized that Linksano had never really voiced his opinion on his relationship with Dr. Insano. Linkara had told all those who shared his life after the second date. Harvey had shaken his head and walked away, muttering. 90’s Kid had just said “duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude”. Linksano, now that he thought about it, hadn’t really reacted. “They’ve been together longer, though.”

“Oh?” Insano asked, curious.

“Since Insano first attacked, Linkara said.”

“Hmmm.” Insano hummed. 

“This isn’t important,” Linksano told them. “The question is, how do we send them back?”

“Insano, their Insano, should be able to once he’s well,” Insano said, a bit absentmindedly. 

“You think so?” Linkara asked. 

“If he’s basically me, then yes.”

Linkara smiled. From anyone else that would be bragging. For Insano, it was just the truth. “All right. We wait until he’s well then back they go.” He shook his head. “At least this excursion into our dimension isn’t leading to death or fighting.”

“Now you’ve jinxed us,” Linksano muttered. 

“You’re a scientist and you believe in jinxes?” Linkara asked, curious. 

“I know magic is real, having fought against it. Jinxes aren’t that much of a stretch.”

Linkara shook his head in fond exasperation. He was about to speak again when Nimue interrupted to tell them the scan was complete and nothing had been found. “Someone should stay here on Comicron One while they’re aboard.”

“Don’t you trust them?” Insano asked, sounding a little hurt. 

“I do.” He reached out and touched the scientist’s arm. “But I’d feel better if we had someone here. In case of attack.”

“Or if Insano2 has a relapse or something,” Linksano added. 

“Good point. I’ll take the first shift.”

“No, I’d rather,” Insano said.

“You sure?”

“I have a few questions I’d like answered.”

Linkara was curious but didn’t ask. “All right. Nimue, transport myself and Linksano back to the apartment.” They beamed back down. 

Insano went back to sickbay. He stopped in the doorway. Linkara had climbed into the narrow bed with Insano2 and was cuddled up against him. They looked cozy and content and very much in love. He felt his heart clench. 

Insano2 looked up and put a finger to his lips. He gestured down. “He’s sleeping.”

“You should be too.”

“In a bit. He needs it more than me.” 

“Why? You were the one hurt.”

Insano2 shook his head. “You know how Linkara worries when someone he loves is injured.” 

Insano actually took a step back. He was suddenly grateful for the goggles over his eyes. 

Insano2’s eyes narrowed. Linksano had taken the goggles off so his eyes could clearly be seen. “You haven’t told your Linkara yet?”

“Told him what?” He played dumb. 

“That you love him.” He said it so matter-of-factly.

“Yes I have,” he said. 

“You have?”

“Multiple times, in fact.” Insano’s voice got very, very quiet. “He hasn’t said it back though.” 

“Ah,” Insano2 said. He smiled down at the man who was cuddled against him. “I never thought I’d open my heart again. All that changed with him.”

“Have you ever regretted it?” Insano had to ask. “Surely it can’t always be bliss.”

“We’ve had fights. There are times when his do-gooder tendencies drive me crazy. But, in the end, he’s worth it. We’re worth it.” 

“Damn straight,” Linkara2 murmured, eyes still closed. 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Insano2 said fondly. 

“So are you.” He cracked one eye open and looked at Dr. Insano. “Any more questions for now or can he get some rest?”

Insano hid a smile. “I’ll let you both sleep. But I will be around.”

Linkara2 nodded, burrowing back against Insano2’s side. Insano left before he was tempted to literally say, “Awww”. He was an evil scientist for crying out loud! He headed up to the bridge. 

“Nimue?”

“Hello, Dr. Insano.”

“Hello to you too. Um, is there anything I shouldn’t touch? Anything restricted?”

“There are certain files that you cannot access but all systems aboard this vessel are accessible to you.”

He stood there, shocked. “They are?”

“Linkara commanded it should be so three days ago.”

He stood there blinking behind his goggles. “I see.” He settled down, using the tech to patch into his experiments at home. He also sent a message to Spoony, telling him he wouldn’t be back for a while. He was in the middle of trying to figure out a tricky equation when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped. 

“Whoa, easy!” Linkara held up his hands. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Linkara?”

“It’s me. Um, your Linkara.” He blushed a little. 

Insano felt a flush of pleasure go through him. “What are you doing here?”

“Relieving you. It’s been hours.”

He turned and looked at the chronometer and was startled to find out he was right. “Oh. Well, I guess I should leave you to it, then. Will you be all right?”

“I’m fine. I have a crappy comic to keep me company. And I can always do some work on Comicron One’s systems.”

Insano nodded. “They’re still sleeping.”

“I figured. They both looked bushed.”

They stood there, awkwardly, for a moment. Insano tugged at his lab coat. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Nimue, stand by to beam Insano back down. Your lab?” He asked. 

“That will be fine.”

“Standing by,” the soft female voice replied. 

“Ready?”

“No.” He stepped forward and leaned in, touching Linkara’s face, then he kissed him, soft but passionate. 

Linkara ran a hand through those lovely locks. They kissed again and then Insano took a deliberate step back. He nodded. “Energize.”

Insano disappeared in a shimmer of light. Linkara sighed and sat down heavily in his chair. He had picked up his comic and was leafing through it when a voice came from nearby. 

“You do that too, huh?”

He turned and saw Linkara2 there. “Do what?”

“Take refuge in comics. When I was dealing with my feelings for Insano I must have reread about 50 comics. Unfortunately, most of them were crap.”

Linkara laughed. “How’s he doing?”

“Sleeping. I figured I should give him a break from worrying about me. We do that. Spend more time worrying about each other than ourselves.” He gave Linkara a meaningful look.

“Yeah, you’re as subtle as a brick.”

Linkara2 laughed. “So watcha reading?”

“Atomik Angels number 1.”

Linkara2 shuddered. “I remember that one.”

They sat there, in friendly silence. Then a cough came from the doorway. They both turned. 

“Insano! What the hell are you doing out of bed!?!” Linkara2 jumped up and ran over to the man, immediately taking the brunt of his weight. 

“I woke up and you weren’t there. I got worried.”

“You didn’t think to use the communicator?” Linkara2 asked, steering him to a seat. 

Insano2 shrugged. “Maybe I was curious.”

Linkara let out a chuckle. “You’re Insano, all right.” He smiled. “You should get him back to sickbay,” he told, well, himself. 

“In a minute,” Insano2 said. “I think I’ll be all right for a while. They did a good job.”

“Did you doubt it?” Linkara asked, slightly teasing. 

Insano2 smiled. “No. Were you geeking out with each other?”

Linkara blushed but Linkara2 just smiled. “Who else better to do that with?” 

“Maybe we should hang around for a bit after I’m well, you boys can talk comics.”

“Among other things,” a voice came from the doorway. They all turned. 

“Insano! What are you doing back up here?”

“Nimue alerted me that my patient had made a getaway from sickbay. Linksano too but I didn’t see the point of both of us coming up.” Insano crossed over to where the other version was. “No lying. How are you?”

“I would never lie to myself,” Insano2 said with dry sarcasm. “I’m all right.”

Insano turned to Linkara2. “Well?”

“He’s still hurting. He’s just putting on a brave face.”

“Little brat,” Insano2 said but smiled to take the sting out.

“No, that’s 90’s Kid,” Linkara2 said, laughing. 

“Back to bed with you,” Insano said, sternly. 

Insano2 looked up, eyes going wide. And wasn’t it strange to see that. Linkara had gotten used to seeing his Insano without his goggles but this was different. “Why, me! I’m flattered but taken.”

“Very funny,” Insano said, looking at Linkara2. “Back to bed with him.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Linkara2 said, saluting. “C’mon, baby, you heard the man.”

Insano2 grumbled but went. 

“They’re really in love,” Linkara mused as they disappeared from sight. 

“Yes.” Insano’s voice sounded wistful. 

“Insano? Come here, please.” He held out his hand. The doctor came to him and Linkara pulled him down into his lap. They kissed, right there in the captain’s chair. 

“I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time,” Insano said. 

Linkara’s face was soft as he wrapped his arms around the man. “I love you too.” 

Insano’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“This has made me think. A lot. And I do. Love you. I don’t know where it came from but it’s there. The feelings are there and real.” He smiled. “You’re gaping like a fish, Insano.”

He clamped his mouth shut, then opened it again to ask, “have I hit my head?”

“No. This is real. I love you,” he said it again. 

Applause was suddenly heard. They both looked around then Linkara realized the comm was turned on. He leaned over it. “You heard all that?” 

“We did indeed,” Insano2 giggled. “Well done.”

“Have you kissed him? You really need to kiss him,” Linkara2 said.

“I’m getting to it!” He slammed a hand down on the comm to shut them up. “Interfering little--” But his face was turned and he was thoroughly kissed. Things were heating up when he pulled back. “Wait.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to do this right. In a bed, where I can enjoy all of you.”

“You’ve never fantasized about us in this chair?” Insano flirted. 

“I have now,” he muttered. “But you never know who might interrupt us. And I don’t want that. Not this time.”

“You mean--?”

“If you’re ready,” Linkara said.

Insano got up, slapped the comm and shouted, “Linksano, get up here now!”

“Belay that order,” Linkara shouted. 

“What is going on?” Linksano’s voice echoed. 

Insano looked hurt. Linkara said, “I’ll explain later,” and closed the channel. 

“I thought you wanted--”

“I do. But you know the chances of us getting interrupted, even at home, are pretty strong. Once our visitors are gone, though…,” he trailed off meaningfully. 

“And the others?” Insano asked, thinking of Linksano, Harvey and 90’s Kid. 

“We’ll find something to keep them away for a while.” He pulled the doctor to him. “Just a little longer, Insano. Okay?”

“Okay.” He stepped away. 

“Where are you going?”

“To check on them. The sooner they go home, the better.”

Linkara laughed as he watched the man he loved head down to sickbay. He felt a tingle of anticipation and pushed it down, resuming his seat. He could wait. One thing he’d learned from recent years was patience. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags?


End file.
